


Removed from Nature

by RottenFox



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFox/pseuds/RottenFox
Summary: The girl was exotic in his eyes.Her scent, her skin, her eyes; she was something he wanted to take his time cultivating...Until he fell.
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Original Character(s), Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. ||Scent||

It was her scent. 

Yes, her scent that caught him off guard. 

It was one of those few nights he was out of the studio, having just eaten and was on his way back; the streets of the fourth ward were wet and the air fresh for once after heavy rain. The nightlife was booming as usual, which might be why they were dressed so scantily. He didn't pay them any mind at first, having already eaten and not wanting to draw any more unneeded attention, he didn't need four more bodies on his hands. He kept his head low as they neared, their giggles and conversation reaching his ears before they did.

"How have your classes been," One of them asked, her heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Tiring as usual. I regret entering the medical field. My group didn't even meet up to plan out our final presentation; let alone work on the damned thing." Said another, her voice louder as she groaned about her classwork. "I'm just happy to finally take a break. What about you? How's the job."

"Tiring as usual," The first mocked, before giggling, " No, it's been fine. The restaurant's finally been booming. Have you-" 

At this point, he decided to tune them out as they passed by, their conversation wasn't all that interesting for him to pay attention to; that is until the last one brushed past him. He paused, taking a deep breath of caramelized coffee and burnt sugar; a positively delicious smelling human. He turned around to look back at the group, his eyes zeroing in on the silent straggler of the four. 

Her hair was the first thing he noticed, a wild mess of pitch black and snow-white curls that bounced with each step she took and he soon followed behind, wanting a closer look at her and to confirm she was the one he smelled. She wore a black mesh hooded shrug, the embroidered flowers on her loose billowy sleeves doing little to hide the splotches of white on her ebony skin. In fact, a lot of her skin was pale, her lower back seemed to be completely white with a few dark spots while her shoulders melted in with the darkness surrounding her. 

A snug crop top and shorts hugged her petite bi-colored body and he surprised she wasn't shivering in her outfit, but no matter to him, it'll be easier to eat. He trailed behind them as quiet as a mouse as they entered the club, bass shaking the walls and he was right behind, his eyes not leaving her back as she and her friends made there way over to the bar. Even in this sweat and smoke-filled room he could smell that pleasant aroma through it all.

He watched her a little way away, taking in her every move as her friends ordered a drink for her and they all cheered about the end of another week. She didn't talk much, only nodding and making expressive faces to convey her understanding that he couldn't easily make out from across the club. It wasn't until he noticed the bartender watching her closely did he make his move, slinking his way towards her seat; no one was going to take this meal from him. 

"Hello there," He spoke, perching himself on the empty seat next to her. She didn't respond at first, still focusing on her friends beside her, talking away as she strained to hear them over the loud music. But Uta was a patient man; he waited until one of her friends noticed him watching her and motioned her his way. She turned her head towards him and his eyes were stuck on her's. They were odd, a pale steel grey on right and a warm reddish-brown on the left. Less then half of her face was white, revealing a red flush on a pale cheek. He could read the emotions in her eyes as easily as he was reading a book; confusion followed by flustering as she gave him a friendly, albeit sheepish smile, eyeing him up and down. She seemed to like him too, despite his shabby loungewear. 

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you there," She talked over the music her voice thick with an obvious American accent that made him smile; even if she wasn't the one with the nice scent, she still would've been an amazing catch. "How can I help you?" 

"I just wanted to buy a pretty lady a drink," He nodded towards her empty glass, his words smooth and spoken soft enough for her to have to lean closer to him to hear; ah yes, caramel coffee beans and sugar," So would you allow me the pleasure?"

The blush on her right cheek grew deeper as her friends, who were listening in on their exchange giggled at their friend's shyness leading to her elbowing them to knock it off. "Ah, sure! Thank you!" Her smile widened and he nodded calling the bartender over with a wave of his hand who eyed him in jealousy. He just sent him a friendly smile back, challenging him to try and take his game from him; no one would dare try and steal his kill from him.

"So what brings you to Japan?" He asked, sipping at his drink as he watched her every move like a hawk from behind his shades.

"Uh, I'm teaching English for a tutoring company, but I'm also going to university here as well," She replied, stumbling over her words a bit.

"Oh? You have pretty good grammar for a foreigner. What are you studying?" 

"Thanks! And it's Literature," Her smile grew in at his compliment, taking another sip of her drink, "What about you? What do you do?" 

"I make masks," He replied simply.

"Not in school?"

"Never went."

"Ah," She hummed, turning back to her friend for a moment to see them hit the dance floor, the three bored of listening in on their conversation. With three gone, he was able to get closer to her, the sound of her speeding heart as growing over the sound of the music for him as he took another deep breath of her scent. She blushed even more at his close proximity but didn't say anything, seeing as she was just as interested in him. It's not her fault he was captivatingly strange and she was much too curious about him to stop him. 

"So, can I have the pretty woman's name," He asked without missing a beat, leaning against the bar with his head propped up by his hand.

"Kenya, but you can call me Kay," She nodded politely as she introduced him, "What's yours?"

"Uta. It's nice to meet you." The two of them talked for a while and he learned quite a bit about her thanks to her openness to his questions. He asked her about her skin and she explained she had piebaldism, which leads her to have the white splotches on her body, white patches of hair, and a blue (not grey like he thought) eye. She answered patiently as though she's explained this over and over; in fact, her words moved smoother in her explanation than any other time, which just showed how much she's been asked in the past year she's been in Japan. 

Soon, a song came on and she perked up, recognizing it the lyrics as English instead of the usual Japanese that was playing before. She grinned, revealing a smiley piercing before she hopped off her stool. "Do you want to dance with me?" She asked, holding her hand which Uta stared at for a moment before taking. "Alright." 

She pulled him into the mass of bodies and he was somewhat annoyed by the people bumping and pushing against him, but he was soon calmed down when she turned back around and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him another good whiff of her bittersweet scent that led him to follow her into this club in the first place. He noticed her tattoos then; she had sleeves black ink on her white patches and white on her naturally dark skin to create a henna-like pattern all the way down to her middle and ring fingers.

She pressed her body against his, her hips rocking to the rhythm and he followed suit, his hands landing on her back. She sang with the song, laughing constantly at his deadpan expression and wide-eyed look down at her behind his shades. She had to admit it was strange but in a cute way. Of course, she wouldn't know that he was drinking in her every move and sound, humming to himself when she sang, not really knowing what she was singing but enjoying it as they danced to song after song pressed close together. He would, however, enjoy it more if they weren't in the middle of a mass of gyrating bodies, and so he slowly started pulling them away, dancing her out of the crowd until the two of them found themselves a corner to seclude themselves in. 

She giggled as another song played and he began to act, playing the charm on her to get her in his trap. He started taking control of their movements, his hands trailing down to hold her hips before turning her around and burying his nose in the crook of her neck, his teeth already grazing her shoulder. She hummed in response, arching her neck to bare it to what she thought was a sensual act, her hips slowly rolling against his. He had to swallow back drool at her intoxicating scent, his tongue lightly tracing a pale patch of skin while his grip grew stronger, making her shift in it. 

She didn't get to feel much of the pain though, because soon Kenya's friends were on them, ranting about some guys messing with them and that they wanted to leave. She sighed and pulled away, which Uta reluctantly allowed, his arms falling by his side like weights while he stared down the girls who are taking away his meal. He tuned out the exchange of words as he bored holes into his game behind his shades. Kenya, gave him a rueful smile just as her friends pulled her through the crowd and towards the exit. He contemplated letting go of his meal; after all, he did just eat and another body -a foreigner at that- would put not only the doves but the American government on high alert. 

But then he looked back towards the bar to see the tender stare after her retreat like a hawk and he knew he couldn't let go of this meal. He'll just have to watch and make sure she's all his...

It's been two weeks since he stumbled upon his current fixation, and trust that it is a fixation.

He followed her home that night after she separated from her friends fearlessly; foolishly. He had to fight off more than enough ghouls from getting to her from the alleyways she walked past, all the while he was cursing her in his head. Why did she think she could just go walking around smelling like that alone at night? Did she not know that Ghouls were lurking in the shadows, or was America so safe that she wouldn't expect to get eaten. By the time she reached her small apartment complex, Uta was more than annoyed, piercing her unaware form from the large window of her living room. He perched himself on the next roof over watching as she flitted around the room cleaning her make up and getting ready for the night. 

And that's where he stayed the majority of those two weeks, only leaving to work on his orders while she was at work or in class. It was easy to find out her schedule with the connections he had, so he could schedule his day according to her's. Sometimes, if he doesn't feel like working on masks, he'll sit in during her classes, watching her from the corner of the room out of sight as the professor did his lecture. Or he'd watch her teach some kids (a few being ghouls he had to scold into not biting her) who couldn't afford to go to a cram school English at the park. just because she can. 

He made sure to keep his distance, knowing his looks wouldn't be that hard to forget, even with his mastery of mimicry, but he loved to tease himself too much to play it completely safe. Which is why he came to her class before her, sitting close to the door as students meandered through for class. None of them paid him any mind, he was effectively invisible in his hoodie and beanie, which hid a good amount of his tattoos and edgy style to give him a more a generic college kid look.

He was prepared, but he didn't prepare himself for the smell. 

His nose flared as she walked over the threshold and passed him to her seat near the front. It's only been a few days since he was close enough to scent her last; how can she smell even better than she did before?! A growl nowhere near human rumbled in his chest as he exhaled, his eyes zeroing onto her form near the front as she and the rest of the class settled in. He could pick out her scent from there, the bittersweetness from before now mixed with a sharp zing of coppery citrus that only seemed to grow stronger as she shifted around in her seat. Only then did he realize why she smelled so sweet. 

Fuck, she was on her period.

This was the first whiff he's had of her blood and it was making him crazy. How she managed to live in Japan this long without anyone devouring her was beyond him, but he was glad he's got to her first. But a treat like this should be savored; ripened. It wasn't every day that he gets a chance to taste a foreigner, let alone one as savory as this one. 

Yes, he'll take his time.


	2. ||Scent||

He managed to keep himself under control for the rest of that lecture, immediately ducking out of the lecture hall when the class began to get that telltale restlessness near the end of class that told him that it was ending soon. He wandered farther down the hall as to not look suspicious and hovered by the large windows, watching as the students filed out. It wasn't hard to spot her, she stuck out like a sore thumb among her peers with her bi-colored everything. She was dressed more comfortably, her large cream sweater covering her tattooed arms and reaching her mid-thigh. If she was wearing something like shorts or a skirt rather than the sweatpants she was in at the moment, she would look like she wore nothing but that and the shoes on her feet.

He stayed where he was as she passed. The two not noticing a familiar face as they passed but that was fine, less suspicion on him. He followed them several paces behind them as they separated, his prey going towards the library while her friend went down another hall towards who knows where. He couldn't care less though. He could get drunk off her scent. While he would love to take his time, feel her skin stretch and pop under his teeth before her blood fills his mouth as he devours her piece by piece, her struggles growing weaker and weaker until -- he can feel himself get hard at just the thought.

He still had to be smart about it. He needed to wait it out, wait until she left the campus for him to strike. So, he feigned innocence, looking through the aisles of books as though he were searching for a specific one; even pulling some out and reading.

But maybe that wasn't the best plan because when he looked over to her after entering another aisle, a boy was sitting with her, talking her up. And maybe she didn't notice, but he looked like he wanted to devour her. Whether it was literally or figuratively, it didn't matter. She was his prey. Uta's blood began to boil even though his only tell was the iron grip on the book he was holding. He watched them as the boy pulled her away and out of the library, the two giggling as they left. He followed them like a shadow out of the library and off-campus, the thief shooting her a smile that made his blood boil. Perhaps, he should've struck already, carried her away that night, and kept her in the basement until he was ready to savor his meal. But he knew that was a bad idea. Her friends might've recognized him and it would've been a drag to get them as well, which would be too many bodies to cover up in a short amount of time. This wasn't his first rodeo and he wasn't going to get sloppy now.

Unlike this fellow, who seems to be strutting his prey around like a prized bull ready for slaughter. The young ones never knew how to keep a low profile so why should he get the ribbon? Uta watched as the two walked into a cafe, recognizing it as one of the few cafes the surrounded the college on the way to Anteiku; a surprise since he would be sure that she would've been picked off by a ghoul by now being that close. 

Perhaps he was just lucky and he wasn't about to let the chance slip through his fingers. Uta stalked in after the two, passing them by their table close enough to tell the kid was indeed a ghoul looking to snatch his hunt. The boy noticed him as well, and the corner of Uta's lips twitched when he saw him stiffen in his seat when he sat down behind the girl, facing him. Surely, he would concede. Ghouls fighting for live prey was always risky, but to fight against Uta over food was a death sentence. 

They both knew that. 

So imagine Uta's surprise when the boy continued to talk to her through the afternoon, the conversation numbingly boring compared to the sweet iron perfume that she emitted. It took three cups of coffee for her to announce her leave, something about homework --it didn't really matter. What mattered was that he offered to walk her home, to which she turned down, ignorant of not only the dangers that awaited her outside in the darkening city but the two ghouls around her right now. If he wasn't so pissed off by this boy, Uta might've laughed. 

Unfortunately, the other ghoul wasn't happy with that and insisted, jumping from ghoul attacks to perverts, all of which she paid no heed, waving goodbye without giving him a chance to try and change her mind. And then they were alone, staring each other down over their cups. The twitch of his lip grew with the young one's glower, but never went past a small smile. It ticked him off. Enough so to make him begin to leave only for Uta to be out of his chair first and brush past him again. 

"Are you really going to try and take her from me?" He taunted in the softest of voices that an onlooker would think he was a wronged lover confronting a player than two predators fighting over prey. The encounter was brief, only lasting a second before Uta was out of the cafe and on the girl's trail again, the other ghoul left gritting his teeth at the challenge he placed.

\----------------------------------

He thought he would get the picture --thought he would be smart enough to give up, the young ones never listen, do they? It's been a week since they met in that library and thankfully that mouthwatering scent of her period faded, giving Uta a clearer head, or at least clear enough not to jump the gun and end up making this messier than it has to be. Her being a university student meant she is technically 20th ward's property and a bloody mess there would make things sour for his acquaintances. No, he had to be clever...

But he only had so much patience.

His jaw flexed as he watched the young ghoul whose name he learned to be Takashi Izumi from the whispers he's heard around the school. It's no surprise when you have a foreigner on your arm. And Uta would very much like to bite that arm off when it curls around the girl's waist as she leans over to read her textbook, though she immediately wiggled out of his hold right after, giving him a playful cock of her brow as a warning. A part of him is amused by how the boy tries to worm his way closer to her, but that obviously wasn't working, but it does make it harder for him to kill him now. It would be awfully hard to keep the doves off her if he went missing, no matter if he was a ghoul or not. It was a safety net, blending in so well with your prey, but so very dangerous when you're finally caught out. 

He took it the rejection well, though he could tell the boy's patience was getting a bit thin, especially with the tattooed ghoul shadowing them constantly, upping the risk for this reward. A smile twitched on his lips now, ideas forming in his head. Why not make it more fun? They were in the park, surrounded by kids and the mothers enjoying the sunny day, no place to be sizing your enemy and Uta uses it to his advantage.

"Takashi, we're supposed to be studying," She snorted out of exasperation when the boy tried once more to wrap his arm around her, rolling her eyes at the sheepish grin that spread across the guilty's face as he shrugged. 

"Sorry, sorry, I can't help it," he replied, but it wasn't in an effort to get closer to her; no it was a claim. Uta knew that the boy was well aware of the approaching ghoul behind them, he could almost see the hairs stand on the back of his neck as he got closer. Can't run now...

"Hello again miss Kay..."

"Oh!" The sound of his voice made the girl turn, her mismatched eyes recognizing the tatted man instantly, "Oh, you're the guy from the club! Uh...Uta, right?" He gave her a soft smile, nodding his head before looking the boy dead in the eyes through his sunglasses.

"And who's this?" 

The glare the boy was shooting him dropped instantly when she turned back to him, throwing her elbow onto his shoulder in good spirit, "This is my friend Takashi Izumi. Takashi, this Uta." She motioned between both of them, not catching the tense air that was building up between the two and his smile seemed to grow just a bit more, his teeth flashing. 

"Nice to meet you, Izu-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, usually more one-shots that loosely connected but gosh darn it, I need to see this through!


End file.
